


(Not!Fic) Propose

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca), cheshiretears, lysandyra (pxssnelke)



Series: K-pop Not-fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra
Summary: Three K-pop stans, on it again: this time we listened to Propose by Younha and imagined Iwaoi confessions.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: K-pop Not-fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742662
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	(Not!Fic) Propose

**Author's Note:**

> The last in our K-pop pairings series. We had a lot of fun putting this together for Voiceteams 2020 week 2 challenge: "Not-Fic a Song." We hope you enjoyed as much as we did!

  


**Download/stream** : [Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=11GjtWbpVXBSLNc70veAungEk-QVCgEUP) | [Archive](https://archive.org/details/iwaoi-propose) (16:22 min | 12.6 MBs)

**Song chosen by:[zhadyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhadyra/pseuds/lysandyra)**

**Pairing chosen by:[astra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts)**

**Edited by:[cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears)**

**Music** : [Propose by Younha](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OicGa_8lkww)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to more K-pop!


End file.
